Modales
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur le había inculcado modales a Alfred los que éste parecía haber perdido con excelente gracia. Ese día fue a la casa de Arthur, tiene que ir al baño ¡tiene que ir! y simplemente no toca la puerta pillándose una suculenta imagen en el proceso. USxUK.


Más fic… sólo me faltan veintisiete fic y logro los cien! sé que escribo corto, quizás a veces tonto, pero gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo…^w^

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>La puerta del baño.

Alfred era un chico de variadas costumbres y hábitos, algunos indeseables, otros justicieros, en fin, un montón de cosas. Pero la mayoría de modales que le había enseñado Inglaterra murieron -dícese se fueron literalmente por el inodoro- en tan sólo unos años y ese día no sería la excepción. Estaba en la casa de Inglaterra, esperando a que éste llegara de su habitación para firmar papeles y cosas como esas.

Sólo lo había visto un momento, un pequeño instante al llegar a su vivienda, el inglés estaba algo sonrojado cosa que "activo" un tanto al americano, pero pensó mejor, quizás… ¿estaba haciendo aeróbica? quién sabe, los ingleses son raros, nunca se les entiende del todo.

–Tengo que ir…–murmuró Estados Unidos juntado las piernas. –Rayos, realmente tengo que ir…–suspiró con fuerza, cuando un hombre tenía que ir tenía que ir.

Él era algo decente, sabía que tenía que hacerlo en el baño, no detrás de esa tentadora plantita que lo llamaba, o detrás de ese duende colorido debajo de ese gran árbol. Arthur parecía tener un sexto sentido cuando de sus afeminadas cosas de plantitas se trataba. Así que si hacia "la corta" en aquel lindo arbolito Arthur lo notaria, lo mataría y luego lo usaría de fertilizante, tembló un poco.

¡No tenía tiempo para pedirle el baño!, tenía que ir a orinar y de paso, quizás masturbarse un poco pensando en la cara sonrojada que le dedicó el inglés al llegar, sí, Alfred hace tiempo que había querido algo con su ex-mentor y con algo se refería a tenerlo en la cama -preferentemente atado con traje de policía sexy- sólo para él, no tenían intimidad desde… ¡mierda, ya ni lo recuerda, eso era grave! por primera vez entendió a Francis con sus dramas de "no he tenido sexo, estoy sensible", sin agregar lo de "sensible", claro.

Y abrió la puerta del WC, ni siquiera tocó y abrió la tasa del baño instintivamente, suspiró de gusto al haber terminado. Gira alegremente la cabeza con inocencia luego de lavarse las manos cuando ve algo que no debería estar en un baño, o al menos… no así.

–¿A-Alfred? –

–A-Arthur…–susurra también su nombre.

El americano retrocedió mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara totalmente rojo, Arthur estaba desnudo en la ducha trasparente que poseía mientras una mano no muy inocente masajeaba su miembro, estaba erecto y gotas de semen manchaban sus delgadas piernas y sus manos con una delicia y morbo precisas, las mejillas del inglés rojas, sus respiración jadeante y su cuerpo mojado por la ducha donde caían pasajeras gotas, quizás estaba esperando a terminar de satisfacerse para ducharse por completo.

–Pu-Puedo explicarlo Al-Alfred…–susurró con miedo. ¿Qué impresión tendría su pobre e inocente –y que se moría de ganas de follar su ingles trasero ahora- Ex-colonia de él?

–Claro que puedes…–susurró con la voz cargada de lujuria, ronca y excitada mientras se acercaba a la ducha.

–S-Se toca la puerta, Alf-red…–trató de defender algo de su dignidad sintiendo como el americano entraba al estrecho baño junto a él cerrándolo con los dos adentro.

–Prefiero tocarte esto… a tocar una fea puerta…–susurró acariciando con suavidad la punta del expuesto pene del mayor con delicia, luego, suavemente metía dedos dentro del ano del inglés mientras veía su rostro retorcerse y jadear en su pecho.

Alfred sólo pensó "a la mierda los modales".

Después de aquello, cierto americano también perdió la ropa en aquel momento, ya no necesitaría masturbarse cuando tenía a ese sensual inglés caliente para él solo, Alfred nunca fue de modales ni rectitud, nunca tocaba la puerta antes de entrar, y ahora, sabiendo que cosas como estas pueden pasar, nunca lo haría.

A excepción claro, de la casa de Francis, prefiere conservarse algo de la poca inocencia que le quedaba gracias a ese exquisito británico.

**N.A: **Y sí, Alfred es desubicado, y si en eso se incluye entrar a baños ingleses sin tocar, hacerle el amor en los lugares más raros, ser osado y valiente ante furiosos ingleses pues sí, me gusta que Jones sea un maleducado de mierda, viva el USxUK! :3


End file.
